


饿狼与狗

by Sharppppjuicer



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 20:36:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13084887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharppppjuicer/pseuds/Sharppppjuicer
Summary: 存档。恶魔被他主人套上了恶狗才用的口枷，与之相反，他还挺高兴的……





	饿狼与狗

不知是哪天起伦敦的贵妇人们开始将猫饲养在笼子里——比单纯的鸟笼要大许多，装饰繁复，猫就被关在这里面，仆人用细小的银针穿过它们的背部皮毛，让这些安静却好动的生物只能缩在原地，成为一个合格的观赏品。

当然，总会有猫不顾背上的银针奋力挣扎。它们通常能获得自由，尸体也能顺利被丢出笼子。夫人们不会有太大的反应，还有更多猫能塞进笼子里，像矿井里的金丝雀，不管是警告还是观赏都意味十足。

 

*****

 

西雅尔隔着橱窗看见了那么一只猫，皮毛黑亮但死气沉沉。商人笑容满面的为买主提着笼子，猫就端坐在里面，尾巴拘谨地环成一圈。

“——您开始对这个感兴趣了？”

执事向他递来了刻着凡多姆海威家徽的新权杖。年轻伯爵毫不掩饰的露出鄙夷神情，但还是接了过来。“难以苟同的爱好，”他说，塞巴斯蒂安蒂安捉住他的手又为他紧了紧袖口，“幸好伊丽莎白没有这样的兴趣。”

“看天气是要下雨了，少爷，”男人打量着黑压压的天，说道，“接下来的事就请交给我，您可以先回大宅。”

“那里。”

西雅尔没有回答他，反而用权杖指着街道的另一头。执事闻声转过头去，从打着伞的妇人和四处穿行的小孩间看见了那间店面，门口立着一座涂有红漆木的猎犬雕像，嘴部被套上皮质的口枷。

“您想去看看？”他偏着头问道，嘴角的笑意掩饰不住。

“仆人们都给自己选了些新东西，你也该买一点，”恶劣的主人回答他，“不是吗，塞巴斯蒂安？”

所以这就是结果。主人忽视执事的好心提醒，故意擦着他的肩膀，比起贵族少爷更像是个在街头赌气的小孩。塞巴斯蒂安和他隔了半个身位跟在后面，开始思考明天的下午茶和甜点。

“下午好，先生们，”店主在听到门铃响起时迅速从柜台旁站出来，“我能帮助你什么？”

“或许主人他想看看……”

“我的狗，”西雅尔说道，“有什么适合买给动物的吗？”

店主的视线在一高一矮两人身上转了一圈，最终还是选择迎上年轻人的问题。“如果是宠物犬的话，我们有许多装饰用牵引绳，”他抬手指了指右边的墙面，“如果是猎犬……”

他介绍了不少，但塞巴斯蒂安知道西雅尔根本没认真听。贵族少爷偶尔点头回应店主，视线环顾过四周，最后停在一个皮质口枷上。

“那么…”西雅尔问道，“烈性犬的话，这个也能起作用？”

“当然了，”店主看向西雅尔的表情变得微妙起来，“它能把狗捆得稳稳当当，什么都别想挣开。”

“不错，”男孩说，“请给我看看。”

店主推着木梯爬了上去，等他回头时只看见高个的黑衣男人半跪在他家主人脚边。男孩亲昵的捧着对方的头，从黑发间隙间露出白皙的手指。他实在是太年轻了，甚至不该有一点大人的傲慢，举手投足间又让人明白这不过是小孩的把戏而已——他抚摸男人的方式就像在逗弄自家的狗，随时准备把木棍丢出去，再等它摇着尾巴衔回来。

“很合适的礼物，少爷。”执事说的话把店主拉回现实。他竟然走神了一瞬，刚才这对主仆亲昵的举动仿佛从没存在过，两人间的距离得当，男人的笑容也没有一丝逾越的成分。

塞巴斯蒂安上前一步接过他取下的口枷，转身便递给了西雅尔。店主简单示意了该怎样用它扣紧箍住狗的脑袋，用作道具的木制模型在他手里几乎变成了个活物。

“像这样，”他扣住模型的底端双手施力，雕出来的利齿也只开合了一个小角度，“……您大可放心，就算没有管教的恶犬也是不可能挣脱的，先生。”

西雅尔笑了笑。他笑起来倒不像个小孩。执事弯下腰贴近男孩耳边说了些什么，随后他的主人便用手肘抵着推开他，视线移向橱窗外，蓝眼睛里堆积起难名状的笑意。

“不用找了，”黑发男人把钱放在一旁的柜子上，“希望它能如你所说那般结实。”

“那是自然，”店主回答道，“但烈犬还是需要用鞭子管教的，先生！如果您下次有需要——”

“我想是不必了，或者你还有什么想要推荐的吗？”

“贵族老爷和夫人们都喜欢的观赏品，”抓住机会是每一个商人都该做的，店主用脚根踢了踢旁边的矮柜，“我们这里的货是最好的，它们不会乱叫，能活很久……”

执事看向他的表情冷了几度，一般人所没有的红色眼睛瞥向那座矮柜：“少爷，您想要一只猫吗？”

“你在等什么？”西雅尔催促道，“不管是猫还是狗，我都不需要。”

男人扬起嘴角，快步走到西雅尔身边为他拉开门。伦敦的天空比刚才更加阴沉，似乎随时能降下雨来，凡多姆海威家家主用手杖敲了敲青灰色的地砖，他站在那儿，身旁是那只涂着红漆木的猎犬。

“看来我的主人只需要一只狗，”塞巴斯蒂安离开前对店主说，“再见。”

 

*****

“您玩得开心吗？”

接到信号的拜尔特和菲尼安让马小跑起来，街道旁的店铺开始后退，被逐渐茂盛起来的矮灌木所替代。西雅尔顿了顿，把手杖斜在身侧，执事对着他假惺惺的笑着，视线落在两手之间的口枷上。

“就这个——小牛皮做的东西，”男孩把这玩具丢给他，“你能轻易撕开它的吧。”

“只要您要求。”

塞巴斯蒂安低下头，逐渐掩饰不住自己的笑意。他娴熟的松开搭扣，拇指卡在口枷的开口和脸颊间，淡淡的皮革味裹住他的鼻腔。大小很合适，就像是为他量身定做的束具一样——在马车不可避免的颠簸中这头饿狼跪下了，主动向他主人露出脖颈。

“您愿意为我扣上吗，少爷？”塞巴斯蒂安询问道，他知道西雅尔的蓝色眼睛还凝在窗外，手仍然搭在那双小巧的膝盖上。但他很快会转过头来看他，为他戴上毫无作用的项圈。

恶魔总是对的。

西雅尔俯下身，摸索着抓住那根搭扣，手指埋进塞巴斯蒂安柔软的黑发里。“蠢透了，”男孩小声嘟囔，“你还真的……”

执事昂起头看他，眼睛里是流动的红色。“我只是遵从您的命令而已，”塞巴斯蒂安说着，“少爷买给我的礼物，怎么能不用上？”

他强硬的侵占进西雅尔的私人空间，又乖巧的像只宠物。贵族少爷被他盯得很不自在，只好开口叫他：“回你位置上去。”

“这是命令吗？”

“当然不是——”西雅尔抬起手想赶他走，但塞巴斯蒂安先一步钳住他细弱的手腕，“你想说些什么？快放开！”

他是挣脱不开男人修长有力的手指。他很轻松的抓着西雅尔，引导着对方贴上那层皮质镣铐。塞巴斯蒂安偏过头靠近他，呼出的热气越过阻隔洒在男孩的皮肤上。那太烫人了。西雅尔垂下眼睛与执事对视，塞巴斯蒂安在笑，似乎隔着口枷试图吻他的手。

“您实在是太慷慨了，少爷。”

 

“——啊！”

园丁从风手里抢回了草帽，他紧抓住已经变得毛糙的帽檐，担心的看了看天空。“开玩笑的吧，”拜尔特放下一直叼着的烟，“难道真的要下雨了？”

“刚才都还很好的，”菲尼安小声抱怨道，“希望能按时回到宅邸。”

 

仿佛要回应他的话一般又一阵强风刮过，还顺便带起不少路边细碎的草叶。它们飞不了多高，只在空中盘旋了几秒，就再次被车轮狠狠碾回了泥土里面了。

 

******

 

雨还是落下了，马车没能跑过这片积雨云，菲尼安和拜尔特缩在伞下一起吱哇乱叫起来。塞巴斯蒂安先下了车，随后半跪着示意西雅尔踩住他的膝盖。“积水太深了，少爷，”执事招呼过另外两个仆人后才继续说道，“您会弄湿自己的。”

“我又不是小孩。”

但他还是踩了上去，随后塞巴斯蒂安一挺身单手把西雅尔捞起来，稳稳当当的靠在他胸前。“今天也辛苦你们了，”他对人类园丁和厨师长说，“稍后把东西收拾好，就可以随意休息了。”

“你不准备把这东西取下来？”男孩缩在他颈边低声问道。他把伞面压低，只给外界留下一个背影，雨幕之外是纯黑的一小片空间，他们破开这层透明的隔阂，向着凡多姆海威的大宅走去。西雅尔抬手扫开塞巴斯蒂安过长的头发，稍微坐直了些。执事的虹膜是红色，皮肤却是不健康的苍白，与纯黑的皮革束具对比起来就像横亘在大理石雕像上的黑色锁链。塞巴斯蒂安很难装作感受不到对方的视线，终于还是低下头看进西雅尔的蓝色眼睛里。

“我以为您喜欢。”他说。

“任何能让你变狼狈的东西……”西雅尔搂住他的脖子收得更紧了些，“晚餐我不想吃了，让他们收拾掉吧。”

“了解。”

他把伞留在原地，只手推开厚重的大门。雨水很快在他脚下聚集起一块洼地，男人踩过去，西雅尔便越过他的肩看着那片四分五裂的水洼。“您要茶吗？”塞巴斯蒂安问道，方才拿伞的那只手划到西雅尔脑后，“牛奶，或者酒？今天的天气还是早点休息较好，少爷。”

“——我可以喝酒？”

“不可以，”他回答说，“我是在开玩笑。”

塞巴斯蒂安说话时胸口在震动，西雅尔又贴得那么紧。他从喉咙里挤出些嘲弄的笑声，满意的听到了男孩不爽的咕哝。“您在想些什么，”他说，“我只是套着口枷的您的狗罢了。”

“如果我说我要酒，你会拿来吗？”

“不会的，少爷。”

他抱着自己的主人上到二楼，西雅尔挣扎着想下来自己走却被执事选择性忽视了。他本来以为自己会被放在书房，但塞巴斯蒂安直接略过还敞着门的房间继续向前走去，走廊的尽头是他的卧室。窗外连绵不断的雨让西雅尔不能确定时间，他甚至不想开口问，宅邸内的光线一层层暗下去，他就挂在男人身上，目睹身后的影子想尽力追上他们。

 

执事把他安顿好便去准备洗澡的热水。西雅尔从床上跳下来，早晨时他在抽屉里放了一叠新的侦探小说——塞巴斯蒂安当然知道，然而他对西雅尔的小爱好总是睁一只眼闭一只眼。

这篇并不比亚瑟之前刊登在宾顿杂志上的小说有趣，但至少能打发时间。年轻伯爵晃着两条细瘦的腿坐到床沿边，在贵族和看门狗身份以外的西雅尔毕竟也只有十三岁，一个普通的十三岁男孩是不该接触他所接触过的一切的。

他翻到上次停下的地方，垂下头读了起来。小说里主角也养了一只狗，用铁链和火把它圈在狭小的笼子里，然而这头畜牲依然对主人忠心耿耿——即使作为饲主的可怜男人只能用同类的肉来喂养它。执事离开前已经点亮了灯，随着天色的黯淡房间里很快只剩下西雅尔身边还围有暖黄色的光。

大概十分钟后他听到了叩门声，抬眼便看见塞巴斯蒂安推开门向他走来：“热水已经备好了，少爷。”

“我知道了。”

执事现在只套着马甲，他从西雅尔手里接过小说，面朝下扣在了旁边的矮柜上。“您需要一点提示吗？”他说，随后半蹲下为男孩松开靴子，“类似于，主角是如何干掉那两个女王卫兵的？”

西雅尔态度恶劣的将脚蹬在塞巴斯蒂安肩上叫他闭嘴。

“你还对这些低俗小说感兴趣了？”坏脾气的贵族少爷说着，稍微抬起腿方便执事解开扣带。

“身为凡多姆海威家的执事，如果连主人看的作品都不熟悉那怎么行？”男人回以一个无懈可击的微笑，托着西雅尔的小腿让他能靠住自己膝盖，“那么，请允许我……？”

“我自己走就好。”西雅尔抢先一步说道。

他便给男孩递上更舒适的平底鞋，把干净的睡衣搭在手上跟在西雅尔身后。他的主人偏着头用余光打量起执事的脸，但很快又转回去，从喉咙里挤出一声闷哼。

塞巴斯蒂安差点笑出来，只是作为执事的修养叫他忍住了没出声。他上前几步替西雅尔拉开门，浴室内蒸腾的水汽和明显升高的温度让男孩小幅度抖了抖，面色更红润了些。

“少爷。”塞巴斯蒂安朝他伸出手。

“你就让爱玲他们都看见你这副模样？”西雅尔答非所问，但还是搭上了执事带着手套的宽大温暖的手掌。

“仆人们很喜欢少爷买的礼物，”他也学着主人的趣味不正面回答问题，“斯内克还夸了这副口枷——只是他的爬行类伙伴没有认同这个观点。”

 

【“‘斯麦尔的品味很特别，’华兹华斯是这样说的。”

脸上长有鳞片的仆人（和他的蛇）好奇的看向执事，后者正在监督毛毛躁躁的女仆把锅炉烧热，在听到这样的评价后便带着笑，扭过头回看他。

“那毕竟是我们的主人，”黑发红眼的狼狗说，屈起爪子敲了敲颔部的皮质搭扣，“总需要一点纵容和忍让。”

“我戴过相似的，在很久以前。”斯内克小声说。他总是这般小心翼翼，倒不像那些蛇。

“你讨厌这个？”塞巴斯蒂安随口问道。

蛇吐着信子，攀附在青年的手臂上：“它们……给我一种安全感。”】

 

“然后呢？”西雅尔追问，他在塞巴斯蒂安的引导下踩进浴缸。水温恰到好处，男孩很快把他淹进水里以掩饰后背上烙着的耻辱印记，执事的手从他肩膀处划到后腰防止他磕到自己。

——西雅尔确实很瘦弱。

“然后？您真的有好好吃饭吗，少爷，”塞巴斯蒂安等年轻伯爵稳住身形后才抽回手，不着痕迹的捏了捏对方细瘦的胳膊，“我一直以为在我精心照料下，您能更快长大点？”

“我的年龄已经够了，恶魔。”他说，而语气听起来不像是责备。

塞巴斯蒂安不置可否，他尽职尽责扮演起乖巧家犬的角色，仿佛嘴上这副束具真的有用一般。男人带着手套的手轻柔的按压着西雅尔的头皮，温水从银壶里倾泻而下把墨蓝色的发丝浇得服服贴贴，他闭上眼睛，在执事手下像条待宰割的鱼。

“……那还请您原谅我的疏忽。”男人低下头凑近西雅尔耳边。水迷得他睁不开眼，西雅尔小声咳喘起来，塞巴斯蒂安放轻了动作，提醒他千万不要睁眼以免把香波也弄进眼睛里。

如果这头恶魔想下手，甚至不需刻意用力就能把人类男孩给撕碎——而事实只是他在擦拭一件易碎品。塞巴斯蒂安修长有力的手指埋进小伯爵湿透的头发里，力度适中，且小心的避开了任何可能弄疼他的旧伤。

水顺着脸颊向下淌去，男人扳过他的头，另一只手垫在脑后权当缓冲，西雅尔彻底放松下来，蜷着的腿也松开来抵住浴缸底端。执事撤回手端起水壶，合着水流轻轻搔刮他的头皮，西雅尔又往下滑了几寸，把重量全放在脑后紧贴住塞巴斯蒂安。

“您这样我会很难办的，”塞巴斯蒂安说，他屈膝跪在外面，别在耳后的头发垂下来几缕晃在眼前，“下次我该为您在浴室留一只彼得兔吗？”

“你今天话很多啊。”

年轻伯爵抬起湿漉漉的胳膊摆了摆，被叫到名字的仆人便腆着笑，抽出毛巾替他擦干脸上的水珠。那上面还残留着的午后阳光的味道很快散去，男人动作轻柔，西雅尔在那只手离开前挣开眼，几乎能从恶魔透亮的红色眸子里看见自己。

“是我逾越了。”他躲在口枷后舔着嘴唇。

塞巴斯蒂安不会对他说谎，但也不会一口真实。男孩在水里翻过身，半跪着朝向他，执事手里的白毛巾被他一手夺下随意丢在了地板上。

“少爷，水会溅出来的。”他提醒道，然而顽劣的主人展开手臂去环住他的脖子，丝毫不在意这会把执事弄得和他一样湿。

“——好狼狗说，‘请’。塞巴斯蒂安。”西雅尔单手扣住口枷两旁的搭扣把他拉向自己，另一只湿漉漉的手将男人眼前过长的黑发撩到耳后去。

有水珠从他手上滑下，从缝隙处落进去后就贴着塞巴斯蒂安有如刀削般的颧骨往下走。蒸腾的雾气挡不住恶魔的红色眼瞳，西雅尔开始玩弄这个小牛皮制的束具，现在换作他把手埋进那头浓密的黑发里。

这比塞巴斯蒂安想象中更好，他乐得在西雅尔面前露出颈子。

男人倏的伸手抓住小伯爵，迎着对方挑衅的目光把他拽离自己。“这也是命令？”他说，男孩挣脱不开便直接放弃抵抗。塞巴斯蒂安控制住又恰好不捏疼他，暧昧的抚摸过他的手腕。

“您应该说得更清楚一点，否则我会误会什么的。”

橡胶手套遇水后那滑腻的触感让西雅尔头皮发麻，恶魔倒是笑得一脸人畜无害，甚至偏过头让他能更好的玩弄自己头发。

“你是好狼狗吗，”西雅尔扬起嘴角贴近塞巴斯蒂安，“我在问你话呢。”

男孩示意塞巴斯蒂安松开他，随后凑过来用小巧的尖牙咬住执事手腕，很快给对方烙下一个齿痕。塞巴斯蒂安呆愣了两秒，回过神时西雅尔已经脱下手套，开始像幼犬舔食般轻咬他手指。

“我——”恶魔顿了顿，人类的行为总是叫他捉摸不透，“这对您又有什么用呢？”

西雅尔没有回答。他专心对付起男人的手，低垂着头又啃又咬又舔，黑色指甲和契约印都被他一一吻过，才把它们放进嘴里，细细舔咬起来。任何一个十三岁男孩都不该懂得这些，而西雅尔做得不错，几乎能算得上技巧娴熟。塞巴斯蒂安的红色眼睛里只剩下他的主人，对方停下了，伸出舌头半张着嘴像在等待什么。

“……请您，少爷，”执事终于做出让步，“给忠实的仆人一点喘息的时间吧。”

他任自己放松的向后倒去，塞巴斯蒂安会稳住他的。男人空闲的手迅速搂住他的腰，飞溅出的水花也浇灭不了执事的嚣张气焰。马甲被打湿了，不过这已经不在塞巴斯蒂安的待办事项内，西雅尔语调傲慢的叫他脱下另一只手套，活脱脱一副指使家犬的样子。

他本想反手挣脱开去捏住小伯爵下巴，告诉他谁才是握有力量的那个人——不过这双一蓝一紫的异色瞳紧盯住他，藏在里面的警告也不言而喻。

有人默许了。塞巴斯蒂安丢开手套，西雅尔捉住他让恶魔温度更高的掌心贴住自己皮肉。他被烫得一哆嗦，又刚好是那块暗红烙印的位置，男人在他桎梏下用小指画着圈，带有一点成人间的邀请意味。

“我怎么会违抗您？”西雅尔顺着执事骨节分明的手指一路向上摸索，塞巴斯蒂安的嗓音哑了几度，透着疑惑和欲求，“……如果您只是想看我狼狈的样子，只需要下命令就够了。”

男孩凑到他耳旁，几乎是一字一顿的吐出那几个单音节词。

恶魔眼睛倏的睁大了，瞳孔和野兽无差般立起来，他的失态只存留了一瞬间，然而那些流动的红色骗不了任何人。西雅尔扯松口枷的搭扣让它滑下来，斜斜的挂在塞巴斯蒂安颈边，贵族少爷勾着嘴角，抬起湿漉漉的右手甩给男人一记不轻不重但足够响亮的耳光。

接着他吻上去。

塞巴斯蒂安掐着他的腰，西雅尔不管从哪一角度来看都只是一个正处在发育期的少年。可他也吃得不多，有时甚至只接受甜食——或许这就是他为何如此瘦弱，亲吻起来又这样香甜？

他分开前轻咬了西雅尔嘴唇，学着讨食的狗蹭着对方下巴烙下属于他的印记。小伯爵比不过年长的恶魔，他被自己挑起的吻差点夺去喘息的空挡，塞巴斯蒂安弄得他发痒，前者却像个没事人似的依然带着笑看他。

“少爷，”他说，“您的进步十分显著啊。”

他闷哼一声，塞巴斯蒂安便把那点的尾音又堵回到嗓子里。执事主动迎上来纠缠住他的舌，另只手从腰侧抚摸到脑后，他能很轻松的把男孩抬高，但还是选择低下头去吻他——仆人理应在主人面前低头，毕竟其他时候他总是高不可攀的。

西雅尔拽住他的头发试图用力，而接近窒息的危机感再给他面色染上一层潮红，也让他的动作像幼犬抓痒。他舔过男人的上颚和尖牙，咽不下的唾液被翻搅出顺着唇缝流下，浴缸里的热水拍打着他的腿，上方是他们接吻所弄出的甜腻声响。

“您想换个地方吗？”他终于被放开了，西雅尔急促的喘息，嘴唇被男人咬成湿润的红色。塞巴斯蒂安又问一次，呼吸洒在西雅尔耳廓，宽大的手掌托在对方后颈处轻轻按压着。

狼饿得发慌，他还得一直饿下去。

“卧室。”西雅尔稍微平复了呼吸才开口道，他直直望进塞巴斯蒂安鲜红的眼睛里。

塞巴斯蒂安答应了，轻松的把西雅尔捞起来抱在怀里。水流了一地，连他自己也没能幸免于难。执事单手架住他，从旁边抽出浴巾想要把男孩裹得严严实实，只露出他纤细的脚踝和胳膊，湿透的墨蓝色发丝服服帖帖的黏在颈侧。西雅尔攥着浴巾的一角为自己擦干，一抬眼便看见男人颔边流下的水珠落在他身上。

塞巴斯蒂安低头和他对视一眼，随后改变姿势把他搂得更紧了些。“这样子挺适合你。”西雅尔说，更多的是在和自己对话。

执事赤裸的手在他大腿处收紧，隔着浴巾也能感受到他高热的温度。他在塞巴斯蒂安手里找到一个更舒适的位置，随后又扯着男人同他接吻，塞巴斯蒂安力度比刚才要大，他坦然接受了，有一搭没一搭的摸着对方柔软的黑发。

这个吻几次被打断，在塞巴斯蒂安推开卧室门时已经变成了毫无章法的啃咬。年轻伯爵自顾自撤离这端泥潭咳嗽起来，双手还扣在执事颈后，等对方把他小心放回床上也没松开。

“您会感冒的。”塞巴斯蒂安说，最后保持着这别扭的姿势半蹲下，从下往上抬起眼睛看西雅尔。

他几不可闻的叹了口气，就随他傲慢的主人去了，男人把浴巾铺开从容的为他擦干身体，从脸颊到腰胯，动作温柔一丝不苟。他圈住西雅尔的腰，随后是大腿，膝盖，直到那双细弱的脚踝。塞巴斯蒂安感觉在他肩上的压力变轻了，西雅尔把他头发又抓乱了几分才收回去，安安分分的放回到自己膝盖上。

“但你又不会。”这个凡多姆海威说。

塞巴斯蒂安垂下头去吻他脚背，刻意伸出舌头画着圈，留下一道淫靡的水痕。他单手缚住男孩双臂，那圈契约印狰狞的爬在他手背上，是威慑也是控制。西雅尔蜷起手任自己倒进床里，塞巴斯蒂安一路舔咬着向上，逐渐直起身，最终是以上位来面对他的主人。

“我有说过您今天很慷慨吗，少爷？”他明知故问，那副口枷竟然还挂在他颈边，但现在也失去唯一一点作用了。

西雅尔抬脚踢向他腹部，却直接被塞巴斯蒂安捉住引到他嘴边。这头饿狼毕恭毕敬的贴近西雅尔的小腿，吻他，顺着男孩不明显的肌肉线条向下走去。他让西雅尔把腿折起来，又去咬大腿根部最脆弱的那几寸皮肤——男孩的呼吸明显急促起来，他开始发颤，一直等到塞巴斯蒂安终于放开他才逐渐停下。

他的马甲和衬衫和西裤全都湿透了。塞巴斯蒂安不确定这样下去会不会把床单也弄湿，但他必须做下去。

“我能放开您吗？”他低声问，“您能保证不碰自己吗？”在得到肯定答复后塞巴斯蒂安才松开左手，西雅尔沉默的看着他自己手腕上被抓出的红痕，随后把那只手藏在身后，迎上执事带着点戏谑的目光。

塞巴斯蒂安将手指喂进西雅尔嘴里，年轻伯爵乖巧的开始舔他，时不时用小巧的尖牙狠狠嗑他一下。他继续下去，顺着他主人的腰线一直吻到胸前，西雅尔给他手指舔得晶亮，塞巴斯蒂安轻轻撕咬那淡色的乳首，很快听到了对方溢出来的细小呻吟。

“……塞巴斯蒂安。”西雅尔模模糊糊的叫他，听不出来是想让他停下还是继续。

恶魔也这样想的。他将手抽出来，唾液在西雅尔唇间拉成一条银线，雾气集蕴在他的蓝色眼睛里，几乎要滴出水来。塞巴斯蒂安松开嘴等西雅尔说点什么，保持着和他十公分左右的距离。

“您有什么要求？”他问道。

“嘘，好孩子塞巴斯蒂安，”西雅尔平复下呼吸，试图嘲弄他，“你怎么总是改不了咬人的习惯呢。”

——所以他还是贵族少爷口中的狼狗。这只女王的小型犬明目张胆的挑衅他，仗着眼睛里的契约印出言不逊。执事不怒反笑，用还带着男孩唾液的手捏住对方下巴，轻轻摩擦着：“我只负责遵从命令，少爷。”

塞巴斯蒂安凑上来，这次换成西雅尔来咬他，他垂下来的头发挡住了光，但依然能看见西雅尔半眯着的异色眼睛。男人抬腿将膝盖抵在对方身侧，稳住身形的同时又像是只护食的狼。西雅尔毫无保留的把自己送到恶魔嘴里，与他唇舌交缠，在塞巴斯蒂安捏住乳首时憋回一声喘息。

“您……”

是那副黑色口枷。他收回手，轻而易举的扯断了还挂在他脑后的皮带，随手把它丢在一旁。西雅尔抱住他的头，当他们短暂分开时总会漏出一两声呻吟。执事主动停止了这场双向的折磨，他低头把另一边的乳头也含进嘴里，啧啧吸吮着。西雅尔想要推开塞巴斯蒂安，但最终还是软下来，张着嘴任凭他刺激自己。在塞巴斯蒂安舔弄下迅速充血挺立起来的乳头变得更加敏感，西雅尔逐渐控制不住的呜咽，他挺起胸口，同时又想把自己埋进被褥里，黑发红眼的家伙掐住西雅尔脖子让他不得不目睹着一切，关于他是怎么让他兴奋起来，再让那股火苗越烧越旺的。

“塞巴斯蒂安！”西雅尔毫无风度的呼喊他名字，像溺水的人抓住最后一线生机那样挣扎着。恶魔松开对他的钳制，带着安抚意味抚摸他颈侧，指尖没入他还湿润的头发里。塞巴斯蒂安在他腰后收紧手臂，男孩抬起过于细弱的胳膊，这让他的肋骨清晰可见。现在西雅尔身下是干燥温暖的床铺，胸前是露出尖牙、浑身湿透的恶魔，唯一的支撑还是塞巴斯蒂安环在他腰胯的手——再没有比这更合适的情景了，塞巴斯蒂安拉扯着那粒软肉，紧搂着他要把他揉进自己身体里。全身的血液都叫嚣着冲向他的大脑，伴着晕眩和一种仿若失禁的感觉，年轻伯爵小声叫出来，尾音打着颤，引着男人再去亲吻他堵住那张嘴、让它再度红肿起来。

这是病态且不健康的。最后的凡多姆海威脑子里出现自己的警告，只残留了一瞬，很快就被对塞巴斯蒂安的欲求所淹没了。

 

“您还好吗，少爷？”短暂的沉默后塞巴斯蒂安开口问他，现在又戴上那个完美执事的面具。他带着干净毛巾回来为西雅尔做简单清理，虽然男孩已经被他舔得足够干净，几乎能直接拆吞入腹。西雅尔俯下身去够那只被丢开的口枷抓在手里把玩，塞巴斯蒂安推开他的大腿，烙在正中的红痕刺激着叫他想再留下一个更深的、连他自己也消磨不掉的印记。家主呻吟着默许了执事用更亲密的方式来清洁，他等到男人重新抬头，看着他的红色眼睛就像那场大火。

“寡廉鲜耻。”西雅尔小声说。

“您也一样啊，”塞巴斯蒂安笑着回答他，毕竟他是以灵魂为食的肮脏动物，  
“恶魔是不讲伦理道德的。”

他转身拿来他的衬衫，半蹲着替西雅尔穿上并扣上扣子，男孩晃在外面的脚有意无意间擦过他大腿，塞巴斯蒂安假装没注意，他知道西雅尔的耐心绝不在这一方面上。“那么晚安了，少爷，”他毕恭毕敬的说，“祝您好梦。”

果不其然在他转身踏出第一步之前西雅尔叫了他名字。塞巴斯蒂安便停下来，已经爬上床的小少爷伸手抓住他领带把男人拉近自己。“去找点吃的，塞巴斯蒂安，”他讥笑着，空闲的右手停在执事胯下，“我才不希望看见自己的狼狗饿死了。”

随后他们交换了最后一个吻，西雅尔尝到了他自己的味道。

“遵命，我的主人。”

 

*******

 

他带着烛台离开了，西雅尔已经在床上把自己团成了一个球。浴室还是一团糟，但所有的一切都可以等。这座大宅陷入了死寂，温暖黄光在墙上打下他的影子，拉长再变形，像说不出名字的新奇魔物。塞巴斯蒂安踩着黑影和烛火踏上他的塔楼——房间里只有最简单的摆设，镜子矮柜书桌与床，衣柜被黑色吞在角落里。他将吹灭的蜡烛搁在柜台上，随后转身打量起镜子里那头湿漉漉的恶魔。

“少爷啊。”

如果他想，这些水造成不了任何困扰的。但塞巴斯蒂安还是一颗颗拧开扣子，动作单调的脱下领带，马甲，衬衫，内衬，抽出皮带随意丢在地上。金属落地发出的声响可以说十分刺耳，恶魔理了理自己的头发，而后往下抚摸起嘴唇，带着契约印的手是有联结的，这是他与西雅尔最亲密的部分。白惨惨的月光透过窗户照在他身上，镜子里是带有微笑的执事。

他想着他那傲慢又坏脾气的主人——塞巴斯蒂安硬得发疼，而西雅尔却还因此讥讽他。这个十三岁男孩是他所有的欲望实体，食欲性欲杀戮欲，只是塞巴斯蒂安作为执事的那一面把它们藏得够好才没让当事人发现。他用左手握住自己的性器，那和人类别无二致的阴茎诚实的做出反应。塞巴斯蒂安想着西雅尔下的那些孩子气的命令，他的恶作剧，对甜食的不正常喜爱，和与他接吻时喉咙里窜出的细小声响。他的呼吸变重了几分。对，还有那份礼物——那个蠢透了的皮质口枷，男孩热衷于一切能侮辱他的东西，他喜欢对所有物宣告主权，不管是以好的或者坏的方式。

塞巴斯蒂安加重了力度，他看见镜子里的自己半张着嘴露出尖牙，瞳仁像野兽般立着。他眯起眼睛。西雅尔纤细的脚踝和手臂，也许贵族都爱这样折腾自己的身体，他确实吃得太少，但男孩和同龄人比起来肩负的更多也更加瘦弱。他咳嗽时弓起的背，握住手杖时凸显的指节，踩在塞巴斯蒂安肩上的脚。如果可以他确实想先行尝一点西雅尔灵魂的味道，但后续必定会如雪崩般无法控制，契约并不总是坚不可摧的。

他低头打量起手背上的黑色烙印，继续机械性的套弄着阴茎。他也不总是想着他十三岁的主人，但塞巴斯蒂安的所有存在都依附在西雅尔身上。镜子里的家伙停止了假笑，他手臂上肌肉立现，随着临近的高潮男人急促喘息了起来。

——还有那副口枷。他待会儿会射在它上面。这东西是准备给看门狗而不是没有原则的饿狼的，西雅尔更适合这个，他所认为的小伯爵应该戴着口枷办事，这是忠诚可控的表现，而不是像他那样随手撕开再把它丢在一旁。西雅尔把它送给塞巴斯蒂安自然有他的道理，但适用性是使用者本人来发现的。

塞巴斯蒂安低哼一声，几分钟后终于射出来，精液如他所想那般溅在黑色口枷上，更多的则顺着他的手向下落去。恶魔抬起左手，半透明的浊液留在黑色的他指甲和契印上。他思考了半秒，随后收回手，伸着舌头舔掉了六芒星上的咸腥液体——是和男孩一样的味道。

他饿得发慌，却还得一直这样饿下去。

 

fIn


End file.
